RPlog:Axel and Raver
Snoring, that wasn't something that should go on in a bar. With a sly smirk, Axel's hand reaches for the hilt of the hand-cannon on his side. "Get up," Axel says to the man, thinking him just a passed out drunk laying on top of the smaller fly-boy. When the man doesn't respond, Axel draws the gun. "I said get up." Axel refrains from screaming and looks to Raver. "If you are too weak to get out of that situation you are a pitiful excuse of a humanoid lifeform."%r%tAxel moves into a better position, to the side of cade and perpendicular to the passed out man and Raver. BAMMM! The report of the MWC .48 Enforcer echoes through the room, leaving a ringing in the ears of a lot of patrons. The snoring guy was snoring no more as the concussion from the large caliber bullet literally throws the man off of the pilot, leaving him covered in pink mist and entrails. Alex head tilts slightly to the side, eyes narrowed a bit as she hears and feels the rumble of engines over head followed by the rather well noticed entrance of a man clad all in black. From the way the regulars in the bar reacted this fellow appears to be something of a regular. However, she sighs heavily, meeting Cade's gaze again for a moment, "If I was freelance I wouldn't be about to go and save his tail feathers," she comments in a low voice. She finishes her drink and says, "War Shrike Squadron," she explains, "and that little obnoxious noob is one of our recruits." She sets her glass down and makes her way towards Raver and crouches down slightly, tilting her head to the side to get a good look at the slowly-being-squished recruit, "Are we having fun yet, Greenie?" she asks in a voice that is several shades of mocking amusement laced with sarcasm. Cade is taking a swing of his drink, ignoring the sounds of the engines as they are common enough of popular worlds, when she answers. Slowly he lowers his drink and turns his head to follow her. He simply stares out through his glasses as the name of her squadron certainly rings a bell. It was the squadron his brother had served with. Was the Inquisitor back? Couldn't be. Suddenly his gaze was taken as, out of the corner of his eye, the man who seemed ready for a war walked through the door and walked up to the bar. Staring at the man for a few moments quirks an eyebrow, then turns back to look at the woman, "War Shrike squadron you say?" Clearly deciding to leave Raver (aka: Greenie and Ravaun Huckleberry), Alex straightens, dusts her hands off and says, "When you can tell me what you did wrong I'll help you up from there," she says simply. The unconscious drunk begins to snore at that point and, of course, drool on Raver at the same time. Alex wears a grin that is positively wicked as she strolls back to the bar and catches the question that Cade aimed at her, "Aye, War Shrike," she reconfirms. Cade turns back to face the bartender and takes another swig of his drink, "War Shrikes....my brother use to fly in that squadron. Interesting." Taking another swig he seems to stare off into the distance and falls into a deep silence. Axel can't help but catch sight of the ongoings and overhear the mention of the War Shrike squadron. A well traveled combat pilot, Axel has always kept up to date with the elite starfighter groups. As soon as the bartender brings his glass of Sarian brandy, Ax tosses a few creds down and moves closer to Alex and Cade. "Excuse me, you two pilots for the Empire?" Axel doesn't speak loudly, but the way he stands over the two seems to almost demand acknowledgement. The man wasn't his usual self, and one might notice by the odd way the bartender and some of the other patrons look at him. A couple of barflies who seem to want to approach him seem wary and keep their distance. "Brother?" Alex asks of Cade, one eyebrow arching upward, "I'm good with names and faces, what's his name or call sign?" she asks in return before her gaze shifts again towards this black clad man joining the conversation. She nods once, a slow deliberate gesture of acknowledgement and confirmation, "Aye. Flight Lieutenant Dante," she says as a way of introducing herself. "Alex," she adds, for a touch of less formality considering the surroundings. "I am, and the lump over there on the floor is as well, and I'll make his apologies for not being a good example of what a pilot should be." Axel just gives a nod to the two and takes a sip of brandy. Slowly, deliberately slowly, he pulls a cigarette from the breast pocket of his vest and tamps in on his thumbnail before sticking it between his lips and lighting it. "Interesting." He takes a drag from the cigarette and another sip of brandy. "Oh, please carry on. I apologize for interupting. Space warfare is somewhat of a passion of mine. The name is Axel Vichten, by the way." Raver Barks out in strict military esque manners. 'Lt, Ma'am. I volunteered for what was a dangerous mission, full of binge drinking and cheap cigars! Ma'am!' Even when he was about to get stuck on a floor till a drunk came to, Ravaun couldn't drop his cocky attitude. Alex gaze swivels, yet again, to regard Cade for a long silent moment as Mr Vichten speaks, her eyes quietly assessing Cade before she speaks again. "Aye, I knew him," she says simply, her voice low and carrying. She clears her throat softly, signaling for another drink before turning her gaze again towards Axel, "Space warfare is a passion of mine as well, but then, I can't fathom why anyone would want to be anything other than a pilot." Her comment trails off as Raver calls out his reply, from beneath the snoring and drooling drunk. Instead of replying she pays for her drink and takes a small sip from it. Cade looks to Alex, "Ah you flew with him, perhaps you can tell me how he died. They were a little sketchy about that." Hearing the calls he downs his drink and stands to walk around the bar to stand next to the fallen two. Crouching down he looks down at the man through his dark shades. Calling out he turns to shout over his shoulder, "Did this one fly with my brother?" Snoring, that wasn't something that should go on in a bar. With a sly smirk, Axel's hand reaches for the hilt of the hand-cannon on his side. "Get up," Axel says to the man, thinking him just a passed out drunk laying on top of the smaller fly-boy. When the man doesn't respond, Axel draws the gun. "I said get up." Axel refrains from screaming and looks to Raver. "If you are too weak to get out of that situation you are a pitiful excuse of a humanoid lifeform." Axel moves into a better position, to the side of cade and perpendicular to the passed out man and Raver. BAMMM! The report of the MWC .48 Enforcer echoes through the room, leaving a ringing in the ears of a lot of patrons. The snoring guy was snoring no more as the concussion from the large caliber bullet literally throws the man off of the pilot, leaving him covered in pink mist and entrails. "He wasn't that big of a man," Axel says coldly. Many patrons are already getting up and running out the door of the bar. Shootings weren't completely uncommon here, this was Bottom End where CorSec neglected to patrol most of the time, but a homicidal act like the one Axel just commited was a sign of danger to many. Raver The moment the man drew the gun, Raver twisted his head to not get bone fragments into his eyes. He waited several seconds to move. 'Am I in one piece still?' He asks no one in particular, trying to wipe gore off his flight jacket. The futility of the gesture was apparent as the more Ravaun tried to clean off, the more his hands became messy, the more of it ended up on his pants. His eyes flickered towards the one who had removed the problematic drunk, but at the same time, had questioned his capability to be useful. 'I don't require brute force to fly a Tie. Nor do I require brute force to use my blaster effectively. Strength is negligible in space. You move the stick, and the ship moves with.' Cade watches from eye level as the man is shot and flies up off the pilot. Shaking his head he stands to start to move away from the messy pilot. Hearing the man's remarks as he moves away he can't help but to chuckle, "And with an attitude like that I doubt you will survive your next bar fight, or even that many dogfights if the loyalty of the rest of your squadron is shown in the actions of your superior officer here. When did they start letting cadets have charge of TIES? Shouldn't you be off flying a garbage scowl for practice or is the Empire really that desperate for pilots?" For Alex, several things happen at once. She's asked how Loki died, Axel uses a noisy weapon to dislodge a heavy object from a smaller one and a few comments are exchanged that will require her response. To begin with, though, she rubs at the ear that was facing the scene, a brief frown forming on her face as she turns back to survey the remains. For remains is exactly what's left. Bits of flesh and bone, gibbets of meat really, with a fascinating blood spray pattern that has scared most of the patrons into hasty flight. "I don't think this is the best time to answer that question," she begins, her tone of voice slightly distracted as Raver just has to open his mouth again. "How you've survived this far with your attitude, Huckleberry, I'll never know," she comments. "You think that strength is negligible in space? You're wrong, of course. But I'm not going to argue semantics and philosophy with you when you're clearly entering the combat ring unarmed. And as to loyalty," she addresses her comment to the trio in general, "you were in no imminent danger of death. It would appear to me that trying to teach you the easy, logical way is simply not going to work. You appear to need to learn the hard way, and as the saying goes: You live and you learn or you don't live long. How long you live is entirely dependent upon whether or not you learn what we are trying to teach you." Ax steps back just long enough to throw a large wad of credits on the bar. "Get someone to clean this mess up, will ya?" The bartender shakes his head nervously, eyeing the hand which still holds the blaster. "Y-y-yes S-s-sir." he responds. Axel steps forward again, gun still in his hand. "A child, with the right mentality, could have gotten out from under that man. It has little to do with strength and more to do with desire. Now do us all a favor, go to the fresher and wash up. You smell like rotting meat and the mere sight of you disgusts me." Axel was a pilot by trade, considered one of the best in many circles. One thing he hated though was a snivelling upstart who thought he was god in the cockpit but worthless outside. Raver was right, flying did not require physical strength, but any good pilot needs a good strength of will. Axel was surprised the man hadn't fainted or thrown up. Axel turns to face Alex as she speaks though and gives her a nod. "She speaks well, boy. You live and learn or you don't live long. You may not need a strong hand to guide a flightstick but there is more than one kind of strength, and with the proper mindset you could have used leverage to move that fat bastard off of you or wiggled your way out. Now go get cleaned up before I shoot you for annoying my nostrils." Raver The Jacket was peeled off, and used to wipe off the guts, and he left it on the floor, having been insulted by all present. 'Lt, you have failed to check my records, haven't you? I've flown combat missions for some time now, and have a mark'edly good record when in a cockpit.' He practically lifted his lips in a snarl towards Axel though. 'If you wish to shoot me, I'd like to remind you I'm an Imperial Pilot, flying with my Lt to perform a pick up and crew transfer. As to why my Lt has entered a bar for alochol, I can not guess, but I'm sure the Crew transfer was not to take place here..' Now his voice was taking a cold edge, similiar to Axel's attitude, and he was resting his hand on his heavy blaster strapped to his chest. Ready for a fight. Cade simply sits back down at the bar and orders himself a drink and pays for it, offering to buy Alex another one he turns to her, "I would indeed like to know what happened to my brother." He seems to not care what happens to the banthaass one way or another. Alex moves slowly, easing forward one measured step at a time to move closer to Axel and Raver, having no choice but to suspend her conversation with Cade for the moment. "Recruit, if you draw that blaster on a civilian, I will see that you are brought up on charges of conduct not becoming an officer. Your record in combat will not save you from the penalties for this action, let alone the rest of the details that will be in this report to the Commodore. Point all the fingers you want, but it will not save you from what ever happens after you draw down on Mr Vichten here," she says simply. She is VERY careful to keep her hands held calmly at her sides and not make any sort of twitchy moves that would indicate any sort of vague insanity on her part. "Suck it up, zip it up, and report back to the shuttle, Recruit," is low voiced order. Axel merely raise the hand with the gun already in it. "He can remove his sidearms before he leaves. I don't want the idiot thinking he can try to sneak back in here and trying to shoot me in the back." Axel's cold blue eyes focus intently on the Imperial cadet's hand and what it's doing. Axel's finger gently carresses the sensitive trigger of the customized handgun. More patrons get up and walk out of the bar. "And you don't understand just what I can get away with, young one." It was true, being a direct 'employee' of the Sith had it's perks, and there were a lot of cadets in the Empire with just as much skill as Raver and much less attitude. Raver Even with Alex threatening him, and this man already having a hand cannon out, Ravaun wasn't moving. One hand was clenching on his hold out, another resting on the heavy Blaster on his chest. 'I don't intend to be disarmed over your threats. I'd take a discharge before I stooped that low..' He wasn't twitching, so much as showing suppressed desire to fight the man. As if a beastial instinct was under it all, even though he clearly could see the man was more well armed then he was. "Can't even follow a direct order," Alex says simply in a low voice. "It was a direct order, in as clear language as I can speak it. No big words, no extra consonants, and still he doesn't do as he's told." She casts a sidelong glance towards Axel, "I only ask that you don't wound him too badly. Or else I'll have to carry him back to the shuttle, and I'd rather not throw my back out." Axel barely notices the cadet's commanding officer's request, his eyes are on the pilot. "Fool," he says just as he pulls the trigger, attempting to hit the man in the shoulder of the same arm holding the blaster. Axel wasn't the best shot in the galaxy, but he was better than most. Years of dealing with bounty hunters will do that to a man. The hand-cannon goes off, recoiling heavily. It wasn't the most accurate shot, in fact it didn't hit the shoulder at all, instead hitting the man in the upper arm nearly taking it off. Blood splatters the back wall and hidden behind the report of the pistol is the sick crunch of bones shattering under the impact. Unlike a blaster, which uses charged plasma that gives only slight knockback, the large caliber slug thrower hits equivalent to an wookiee with a heavy club taking a ball-swing into a person. Axel's smile widens a good bit and he coldly states. "You should have disarmed yourself. Now, looks like I did it for you." Raver Even as the Heavy slug plows through Ravaun's arm, and sends his holdout skittering to the floor, Ravaun whips the Heavy Blaster he packs, sending a shot towards Axel as he tries to not look down at his arm. He already was damn well aware of the damage to it. In fact, if he didn't bleed to death soon, he'd be truly surprised. While some one move to touch the wound, the grating of the bone caused by him moving enough to draw his hand cannon, told him it was wiser not to. Alex yet again rubs at the offended ear before fishing the comlink out of her pocket and calling for med-evac to the bar, "I'm sure they'll be a while in transit," she remarks in a low voice while shaking her head slowly from side to side. Having moved well out of the way so as to not be in the line of fire, she watches Axel carefully before making a move towards Raver. Raver Even with the wound, Ravaun knew better to stay put, and hits the floor, trying to scrabble for cover. When he does so, a loud howl of pain escapes his lips, and he leans back against the first piece of cover he can find. His grip on the heavy blaster shaking. 'Gag it ya Loud Mouth Sonnabitch!' He snarls out, obviously infuriated at the bleeding over his wonderfully maintained pants. Boots, not so much the shirt, that was ruined before this. Perhaps the worse part, was the blood pooling under his arm. Definitely not going to touch it. He gently laid the Blaster down long enough to pull a blood covered cigarette pack from his pocket, and puts one in his mouth. It took him several tries, but he lit one too. Gently laying those in his lap, he places his hand on the Blaster. He was puffing rapidly, trying to get his calm back. Now the man was screaming obsenities.. Axel was irritated, from his partial cover he raises the hold-out and creeps out ready to fire at a moment's notice. It was set to stun, but that was enough to remove all threats from the man. "Let go of the weapon," Axel states coldly, the Quickfire 4 held steadily. "Drop it or I shoot again." Raver The man is telling him to drop his weapon, but as of yet, Raver can't see him, and keeps his hand on the pistol in his lap. 'I'm not overly fond of disarming my self, least you blow my arm off at the elbow..' He murmurs out in basic. The door was to far away to even try to make a bolt for, and for all he knew, the man was about to start blowing holes in the table. "ENOUGH!" Alex shouts through the obscenities, ear ringing and the sound of people fleeing the room. She is quite clearly furious, and also clear is that it's aimed at the Recruit, not Axel. She darts forward long enough to pick up the dropped weapon and, without bothering to wipe it off, checks the charge on it and steps in between the two combatants. "I have had enough of this," she declares again before striding over to where Raver is hiding behind a table and using it for cover at the same time. Stepping around it she drops to one knee and puts the end of the blaster against the side of Raver's head, "If you want to die that badly, say the word and I'll be glad to grant it to you. Because death is easy, Raver. Death is possibly the easiest thing we ever do in life. It's LIVING and LEARNING that is hard. If you haven't learned ANYTHING yet, then I dare say that there isn't a thing that I or anyone else can teach you. But by all that's logical in this universe, trust me when I say that even I can't miss from point blank." She presses the blaster against his temple to stress the point, "Drop it, now," she orders before exhaling, her hands wrapped around the blaster in a steady two-handed grip, her elbows bent and braced against her chest for stability, waiting for Raver to do the smart thing. As Alex does her thing, Axel gives her a nod. "You just saved your cadet's life," he says as he steps around into full view. He keeps the smaller blaster out in front of him, aimed downward at Raver. "You're in shock and a lot of pain. That can end one of two ways, you make the call." He says nothing else, just caresses the trigger on the blaster. Raver Leans over a bit, into the point, starting to whisper so Axel can't hear. 'Lt, I can't lift the damned thing.' He demonstrated by trying, showing how he wobbled horribly before he could even lift it a quarter of an inch. 'Not sure if he's aware or not yet, but I can't aim upwards..' He was apparently in a form of shock, ignoring the blaster to his temples, trying to figure out how to best the man in the duel yet. He probably was beyond feeling now, just numb and empty. Then again, when they had thought he was drunk, he hadn't been. He just seemed to be capable of many surprises. 'That bastard used no couchure rules I tell you. A slug throw in a blaster fight..' He spat out, before trying to use his bad arm to reach the cigarette before snarling in pain when he tried. Yep, he could still feel it. Alex keeps the blaster pressed against the Recruits skull while carefully leaning forward enough to take the blaster from beneath his hand. She engages the safety before offering it to Axel, carefully pointing it at the ground at the same time so as to not get the whole ball of insanity rolling again. "This has been delightful," she mutters before engaging the safety on the blaster she's holding and setting it down out of reach. She shakes her head at Raver then glances up, "How long do you think it'll take the local medics to get here?" Raver uses his good hand to gingerly tap the cigarette's ash on the floor. Despite the fact he wasn't in any condition to move, he looks all manner of angered at being disarmed. 'I still got it in me you bastards.' He slurs heavily in pain, before slipping back into Huttese, probably because no one apparently understood it but him. Axel takes the blaster and sets it to stun, debating on putting the guy out, possibly for good. Instead though, he sets it down on the bar and ejects the energy cell. "To Bottom End? A few days if ever. Hold on a moment." Axel reaches up and presses the small button on the side of his ear mounted comlink. "Bravo two-six, this is Alpha Victor zero-one. Smuggler's dig Cantina, bring a repulsor sled." Axel looks down at the man, then pulls a small vial from the pocket of his vest. "Put this in his mouth," he says. "It will dull his pain, shut him up and give him pleasant dreams." Axel tosses the small vial to Alex and let's her decide what to do. "A smuggler team will be here very soon. They aren't medics, but they'll get him to the hospital faster than a medi-vac team can." Alex doesn't hesitate, simply uncaps the vial and grasps Raver's lower jaw with one hand, holds his mouth open and upends the contents into Raver's mouth before he has a chance to struggle. "Thanks," she says to Axel, meaning more than just 'thank you' for the vial which may (she hopes) put Raver into a state of unconscious silence. Raver Though he tries to stop alex, mostly by thrashing, and threatening to bodily rip her face off. Which, in his mind, is certainly possible, he fails horribly. He wasn't quite sure what the vial contained until it hit his system, and his irises widened for a moment before they just started doing random dilations as a familiar narcotic hit him. You could almost see the orgasmic pleasentness coming from him as the drug kicked in. As soon as the drug was administered Axel says. "I wouldn't tell your command that you gave that to him. Let them assume this all happened because of him being under the effects of the drugs." With that said, he starts to walk off. "I will head to the Inquisitor to speak with Lord Korolov to clear you of any charges." He says in the overly quiet bar as he gets to the door. Just then, four Corellians with a repulsor-sled it tow dash into the room. This was obviously not their first time dealing with Axel's messes. Efficiently, they load the babbling pilot onto the sled and look to Axel. "To the hospital, not the dump this time," Ax responds then continues out the door. Axel and Raver